


◆《神秘博士》剧集、特辑、短片、特别节目、幕后等（2020.02.22更新）

by kanonmisuzu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonmisuzu/pseuds/kanonmisuzu
Summary: 译制者个人及团体信息索引大全





	◆《神秘博士》剧集、特辑、短片、特别节目、幕后等（2020.02.22更新）

 

##  **剧集**

## 神秘博士

  
图源：tim-42.deviantart.com/art/Doctor-Who-13-Doctors-498476887

 

《神秘博士》（Doctor Who，一般缩写为DW）是英国广播公司（BBC）制作的一部科幻电视剧，讲述博士（the Doctor）的时间领主（一种能时间旅行的类人外星生物）的冒险经历。他乘坐他的TARDIS（一种有感知能力的时间旅行宇宙飞船）探索宇宙，这艘飞船的外观如同在该剧首播的1963年时在英国随处可见的蓝色警亭。博士同一连串的同伴一道，在面对各种敌人的同时，拯救文明、帮助普通人、纠正错误。（Wikipedia）

开始正文前先分享一些有趣的DW字幕翻译：[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=3f4790d0a2b8762002ef558168b5d07f188b9afc9897939d8e6f60a18e70b563&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=1&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2F1892412142%2FEoXR61KlW&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （见评论区）

 

##  **NEW WHO**

**优酷网** 已上架新版剧集8-11季，以及第十一任博士全部特辑。

※该版本存在“国情特色”删减和“国情特色”错译

 

自行在www.youku.com搜索即可。

 

  
从左到右分别是九任、十一任、十二任、十任博士。

  
新来的十三任博士。

 

介绍：新版《神秘博士》通常指2005年系列重启（复播）至今的部分。

 

**1、幻翔字幕组**

简介：飞翔科幻网字幕组。译制了新版大部分常规剧集、特别篇、幕后揭秘、漫展采访、衍生剧集等等。

微博：[http://weibo.com/u/1824329257](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=8a9e24baab3cbdcda7456ef371c28dd2d6cf827f793bb5acdb3881c54e4acf38&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=5&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F1824329257&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

B站：[http://space.bilibili.com/5891723/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=eb278f7ec1297dc2d979b21b21519b680a5e94a23d93c8c88405d7b4a8f0866a&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=6&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fspace.bilibili.com%2F5891723%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

 **《神秘博士》电影版（1996）、新版S01-S06、S08-S10全部** （第7季已经咕了。确认时间2020.02.22）、 **S11E01** （优酷版权警告下架）、 **S12E01-08、新版所有圣诞特辑**

**《神秘博士》新版幕后揭秘、花絮、漫展采访、逍遥音乐会等各种周边资源**

**《火炬木小组》S01-S03** （S04好像坑了）

**《莎拉简大冒险》S01、S04**

**《异事奇班》S01（全）**

资源整合贴：[http://bbs.flyine.net/thread-235606-1-1.html](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=5545184d72a4dc015d4d75afc75c2486e27d26a36cbb8ad7521eed59b16b4e48&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=7&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.flyine.net%2Fthread-235606-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

补档方式：添加幻翔字幕组微博群，或添加百度网盘好友，ID：Iamthedoctor，询问具体需要的资源（因添加人数过度，可能无法及时回复，请耐心等候）。

 

**1.1 萌军军团字幕组**

简介：常驻幻翔的萌军军团字幕组，组员名字多带“萌”字（部分是幻翔的成员），做过DW新版剧集和其他科幻剧。豆瓣账号在2013年-2017年间再无新动态。2017年6月后更新转移至幻翔字幕组微博。

微博：[http://weibo.com/mengjun69](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=b8572e55009099f99585666dfa215eb9e206fddc65f724c97b10e7540ee5523d&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=9&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fmengjun69&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

**《神秘博士》新版S06E01-E07**

**《神秘博士》2011年红鼻子日慈善短片**

**《神秘博士》50周年八任博士短片** 《博士暗夜》

发布：

豆瓣：[https://www.douban.com/people/mengjun69/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=d5c6c7a5214631b8701ec7d14249a5ef59e045902fc094e2de21186549d5bd43&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=10&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fwww.douban.com%2Fpeople%2Fmengjun69%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

《火星生活》（新版十任博士时期法师演员John Simm主演）：[http://bbs.flyine.net/thread-219345-1-1.html](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=e035c6e980f2cbfedc67a9e9aea1c1b5c9dc2ecb67620960dc1bd474faf673dc&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=11&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.flyine.net%2Fthread-219345-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)（补档：[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=493d4339a46d39289fde0590fed5f97f6ba3fbef909cce646ed046d5a0d346d7&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=12&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2F2118162030%2FF6Gu26TuG&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)）

《火星生活》衍生剧《灰飞烟灭》：[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=26ef188f50a769c8c9e048f9a87d43ba60c3ce1d24fcac2f2728b5434dab39c6&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=13&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2F2118162030%2FF6I3Ttb2a&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （进度：S01全、S02E01、02，核实时间2017.06.17）

《莱特弟弟号》（《星际旅行》衍生剧）S01全-S02E02 ~~（后面还有10集全部差10分钟，锅在我这对不起）~~

 

**1.2、图安一记**

简介：博主给我剧翻译了不少有趣的（官方和同人）小动画、小短剧（还有为幻翔做了各种番外和音乐会的听译和各种剧集校对等），另外还不遗余力地在科普生词/俗语时强♂卖DW安利。

微博：[http://weibo.com/assbender](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=8c812e2c395714482e1c1e5f0c4ad9dce7da74e85b65f9b2f8cba5fd91334a88&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=14&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fassbender&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （这是个私人微博，请注意）

B站：[http://space.bilibili.com/2949978](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=260ab34363195058bb68312d25ddbfe2812587b409fc97c9d091ad726b6bfaaf&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=15&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fspace.bilibili.com%2F2949978&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

油库里：[http://i.youku.com/u/UMTM5NDU5MzM2MA==](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=f18cd464de0e15ac0ee86cc01b5ca4bc9ec62a978b0b1372d3ad3dae02a8b053&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=16&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fi.youku.com%2Fu%2FUMTM5NDU5MzM2MA%253D%253D&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

[Doctor Who/Torchwood神秘博士/火炬木 相关](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=5eef34028852340b0bfd2439cea55a107dee7e9f31284b01e8d20225d7a51ee3&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=17&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fwww.douban.com%2Fdoulist%2F3005266%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

※《The Hillywood Show》有另一版本：[【双语字幕】The Hillywood Show 神秘博士模仿秀](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=dede89593b735f2d6f37cb5df39cd40ac3b13d18aa31180e058c217031cb5fe3&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=18&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav5442699%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) 翻译by **烧死薛定谔**

 

**2、人人影视（ZiMuZu）**

简介：中国国内最早创立、影响最大的字幕组之一（江湖人称“宇宙组”）。常年提供国外影视剧和公开课的翻译字幕和资源下载。发布资源来源广泛（除自己作品还整合了其他组的资源）、内容丰富，还有各种分辨率可供选择（但不保证每一种分辨率都有熟肉）。

微博：[ZiMuZu字幕组](https://weibo.com/zimuzu2018)

截至更新时进度：

 **《神秘博士》新版第1-10季资源** （其中部分为幻翔译制），部分OST（原声带），前传电影和动画电影，各种周边资源，还有Confidential（幕后解密）

（评论区补充）

目前进度：【原创翻译双语字幕】【更新S04蓝光精校】（2018.06.30）

 **《莎拉·简大冒险》全5季资源** （第1、4季为幻翔译制，2、3、5季可能没有中字，慎入）

 **《火炬木小组》全4季资源** （其中部分是 **风软** 的、部分是 **幻翔** 的），及其他周边资源

 **《神秘校园》** （CLASS） **S01（全）**

发布地址：

神秘博士：

[【英剧】《神秘博士》第11季连载中](http://www.rrys2019.com/resource/26326) （另有部分特辑以“单集”方式发布外链或压制文档，在此不一一枚举，请自行搜寻。）

[【英剧】《神秘博士1963版》](http://www.rrys2019.com/resource/26913)（生肉资源已删，仅剩12季、UWK字幕组译制13季，以及26季，以上三者的部分剧集）

莎拉·简：[http://www.zimuzu.tv/resource/30589](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=3fc7165465f4567e040b2808caa1c75bb79ec03956b12df13b30f1f65a11c6bc&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=22&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.zimuzu.tv%2Fresource%2F30589&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

火炬木：[http://www.zimuzu.tv/resource/26410](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ae0a43d5056b83ce752878a762f178367a9a4f22953b679a09c73dc334d02646&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=23&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.zimuzu.tv%2Fresource%2F26410&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

神秘校园：[http://www.zimuzu.tv/gresource/34838](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=0fbda52a52183d15173e034721e625d3478f4481af862e6af9349f8163175ba5&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=24&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.zimuzu.tv%2Fgresource%2F34838&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

※补档请自行下载人人影视客户端

 

**3、伊甸园YTET字幕组**

简介：伊甸园字幕组（YDY字幕组），已改名为伊甸园民间字幕联盟。之前查过论坛换过好几个域名全部都打不开，仅能找到别人盗传/代发的资源。不过经微博小伙伴提示发现他们似乎换了发布的网站。而且一直还有在做新版的资源。（后来发现他们论坛又能打开了，可能之前服务器抽风吧。→_→）

微博：

伊甸园YTET字幕组：[http://weibo.com/u/1657891660](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=5cc841c07a4633dc4c99d99bec24e039a66c297300dfba198dc701188df08806&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=25&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F1657891660&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

伊甸园论坛：[http://weibo.com/sfileydy](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=e240b904cbf8c2f9ec65379988635269503bf53ed00b78abaf4dc395931e63fd&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=26&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fsfileydy&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

天天美剧论坛（他们其中一个发布平台）：[http://weibo.com/u/1265416944](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ef8d3ea1acecb5347f3841eca288fafcb9a35615c0b4f782eb8a38e5ec41948d&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=27&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F1265416944&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

**《神秘博士》新版**

**S06E01-E10** （微博地址已失效）、 **S07E01-E05** （微博地址已失效）

 **S08全** （原备份已失效。搬至新站：[天天美剧](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=d17ee58b0ad213c46377b86f6bdb43420943b5d5ad476d4f7e9a563ef24bb4c2&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=28&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fttmeiju.vip%2Fmeiju%2FDoctor.Who.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) ，未有标明YDY出品部分。伊甸园论坛内亦有，只是该论坛需要邀请码注册。）

 **S09E01-E03** （原备份已失效。）

**《莎拉简大冒险》S02、S03**

**《神秘博士：纪念Sarah Jane特别节目》** ：[http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1203746/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=1ecde8470c9bb12723f039c04bcae29ef7a74ab4a918f6f841fac4e24ac180ef&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=29&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav1203746%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （根据UP主给的源地址域名推断可得）

**3.1、SS超能小分队**

简介：民间字幕组。（自称）

截至更新时进度：

S4 S5 S6 和穿插的特辑 （换博士，自砍）

发布：[『 Sci-Fi show ※ 科幻剧交流区 』](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=a203ddb53ec8776e0446440376cc22d79c2c105156a90ba8c2d2ab187bb24755&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=30&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.sfile2012.com%2Fforumdisplay.php%253Ffid%253D232%2526filter%253Dtype%2526typeid%253D820&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （因该组采用外挂字幕形式发布，而承载发布功能的射手网已宣告关闭，故其发布内容目前全部失效。）

**4、謦灵风软字幕组**

简介：（謦：qǐng）即FRTVS、1000FR，通称“风软”。从目前发布内容来看，主要做新版常规剧集和特别篇的译制工作。

微博：[http://weibo.com/u/1880411690](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=916e9f157a01309fe9bff3126787b8b57e5667b3adfc9c85ab16114fd3a94dbe&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=31&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F1880411690&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

**《神秘博士》新版S02-S07、S09E01-04，及2006-2011、50周年特别篇、2013年特别篇**

**《火炬木小组》S01-S04全集**

资源链接：

[謦灵风软出品欧美剧下载索引](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=433264287db98ff66b8c25dac896790722260533d45632dc9275d4ca2230cc64&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=32&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.1000fr.net%2Fviewthread.php%253Ftid%253D394106%2526extra%253Dpage%25253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （DW新版S02-07、2006-11特别篇、火炬木S01-03）

[【FRTVS出品】【BBC：神秘博士 - Doctor Who 50周年特别集 博士之日】【HDTV-MP4】](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=b9b159e8608cb49826698b149a43fd0ee6657ae3f3f33411aae42be0b2b016af&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=33&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.1000fr.net%2Fviewthread.php%253Ftid%253D518661%2526page%253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

[【FRTVS出品】【BBC：神秘博士-Doctor Who 2013年圣诞篇】 更新花絮 再见Matt Smith](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=1df6979676c53cc4b76699359d291113f9fad5769d51e4f84bd958958a75e828&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=34&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.1000fr.net%2Fviewthread.php%253Ftid%253D520501%2526page%253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

[【FRTVS出品】【BBC：神秘博士 - Doctor Who 2005 第九季】更新第4集](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=99373d316eefb833f1e88744a03671d3e5aef39280f166643836dbd019ff8b40&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=35&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.1000fr.net%2Fviewthread.php%253Ftid%253D559576%2526page%253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

[【FRTVS出品】【Starz：火炬木小组 - Torchwood 第四季】](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=c6ceeccb473778b30fab4aae50bd5c5d5e93925560f42a595c59adc8257d899e&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=36&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.1000fr.net%2Fviewthread.php%253Ftid%253D362914%2526page%253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**5、BTM字幕组**

简介：波特猴字幕组，除常规剧集、特辑等，也翻译部分有趣的访谈和纪录片等。

微博：[http://weibo.com/p/1006061910449601/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=839a6e7940f7f92a383fd992ca54c68ecad65eeab23c469c90fd049794a55d37&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=37&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fp%2F1006061910449601%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

常规剧集

 **新版S01** （缺前三集）

**《Doctor Who第六季night系列短片合集》（夜晚与博士系列）**

**新版《神秘博士》S07全**

**新版《神秘博士》S08全**

**新版《神秘博士》S09全（含圣诞特辑）**

电影

**新版神秘博士圣诞特辑2011（博士，寡妇与衣柜）**

**新版神秘博士圣诞特辑2012（雪人）**

**五十周年《博士之时》**

周边

**《DT视频日记》（第十任博士扮演者David Tennant拍摄期间视频日记）**

**《与Matt Smith告别特辑》**

**《神秘博士最伟大时刻》（Doctor Who Greatest Moments）**

**《2013逍遥音乐会》（《神秘博士》音乐会）**

**《The Best of系列特别篇S01全集》**

**50周年特辑** （但有几个度盘链接是失效了的，有需要请联系管理员等修复）

《神秘博士：终极博士&终极博士之伴》 **格拉汉姆·诺顿秀S16E01Peter Capaldi(cut)**

 **莎剧《无事生非》** （David Tennant×Catherine Tate）[http://bbs.btmonkey.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&;tid=1159&;fromuid=6213](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=95ecc35f5a629dabad2160d94a299d062e308c71417b42e642999afba0683799&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=38&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.btmonkey.com%2Fforum.php%253Fmod%253Dviewthread%2526tid%253D1159%2526fromuid%253D6213&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

※David Tennant是十任博士（图中左一）演员。Catherine Tate是十任伙伴Donna Noble（图中左二）的演员。Donna Noble是一位气场相当强大的女性，虽然出身平凡、工作也没什么特别，但面对利益和威胁，总是坚持着自己的原则，不易动摇。她的恻隐之心和良心常常成为博士的疯狂的抑制器。她是身份和智慧与博士对等的存在（此处不能剧透），既是伙伴也是挚友。

发布：[http://bbs.btmonkey.com/forum-120-1.html](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=011f558f9d18c059dc012e9fa6381b4ee7101189cd991b9a1006d12ad2914a69&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=39&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.btmonkey.com%2Fforum-120-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**6、iMattSmith字幕组**

简介：致力于Matt Smith作品及《神秘博士》剧集翻译制作。

微博：[http://weibo.com/u/2715475841](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=f5091d0c87967d5d60301eebf27b8e8d5f7d2a88e62ff8c5144ef9709821b2bc&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=40&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F2715475841&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （最后更新时间为2016.01,2017.04.02确认）

截至答案发布时已完成内容：

**正剧及官方拓展**

**S05E01-04幕后揭秘**

**S06E01、03、07、08、13、2011圣诞特辑前传短片**

**S07全、特别短片（三则）**

**2012圣诞前特别视频、圣诞特辑《雪人》**

**50周年《博士之日》**

**2013圣诞特辑《博士之时》**

**DW逍遥音乐会2013**

**BBC America纪录片《再见，马特·史密斯》**

以及若干演员访谈……

发布平台：

[iMattSmith字幕的小站](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ee159aaca800b7e97e23a522a0592cd47f16d527661a58276160e9e63ad58dd3&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=41&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fsite.douban.com%2F157537%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) 2014年前发布内容在此较为系统和完整

[http://weibo.com/u/2715475841](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=b9295119a00cdedee6091465e74dc76f0da483d87687e6757992bf5106b61603&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=42&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F2715475841&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**7、华社字幕组**

简介：神秘博士华人社区字幕组。2015年底成立，翻译内容以正剧（第九季）、外文研究和索引文章、视频，以及新闻为主。

微博：

[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=3961c48b4efeb8e7ddcc089dd8c2c70835f742742bcff794141b8ac64e8420e0&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=43&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F5723642311&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=abc94c60086745d1d65527f01e610fc8b420778961634b8f230b5415b9b7de1f&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=44&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F6360307948&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （换了新号。目前并未将旧微博发布内容一一搬运。将生肉乃至错误资源当作熟肉分享的情况时有发生。2017.10.18）

截至更新时进度：

**《神秘博士》新版**

**S09全** （含圣诞特辑）

 **S10全** （含圣诞特辑）

 **《CLASS》预告、访谈** （少量）

其他

 **The Tenth Doctor Adventures Volume 1** （广播剧）

 **TARDIS索引文件系列** ：Zygon、Weeping Angels、Master、Ood、Sontaran、Silurian、Silence、Cyberman

**1999年恶搞短篇《死亡诅咒》**

**8、EF字幕组**

简介：他们没给……

微博：[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=1fa81953f3e132dadc26a73633d6f48fe47615ea1a003138d8938a53f6007152&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=45&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2FEFzimuzu&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

**《神秘博士》新版S10E01-E05**

发布：

S10E01-E04：[EF字幕组制作的字幕 - Sub HD](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=5a3a1f2023ccc08f66c7d5bd81ddc8daaf437aee9638693be633432910c88b56&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=46&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fsubhd.com%2Fzu0%2F45%2Fd%2F26564640&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

S10E05：[https://pan.baidu.com/s/1b1Ht4y](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=aadd0717021971333b7aa8b6a5361346f68a2910967e520e47b1e946b33a4638&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=47&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fpan.baidu.com%2Fs%2F1b1Ht4y&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （原PO：[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=c86c145b3a97b21222d38a5412dce4c499da974c738c9867b5308cde1c288f7f&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=48&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2F3924780121%2FF39w4EIy1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)）

**9、FWL字幕组**

简介：好像是[破坏者王王](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=5b4fa0e7d8cc2a0a9745a3fcea2c6ddda5e6671012b69ce0c3f3c0d91ca0ec68&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=49&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fpan.baidu.com%2Fshare%2Fhome%253Fuk%253D289337216&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)这位盆友一个人做的字幕组，主要做过新版的剧集和幕后揭秘等视频。

截至更新时进度：

 **新版《神秘博士》S08全季** （没看到整合贴，不过这位旁友的网盘有全集，还按画质分类了）

**新版《神秘博士》幕后Extra特辑**

资源：

新版《神秘博士》幕后Extra特辑中字：[http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3283225860?see_lz=1](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=230e1b1e78f17ca9762085d4a71c31366f61fd075a7f4c6b08516a765272d5bd&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=50&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Ftieba.baidu.com%2Fp%2F3283225860%253Fsee_lz%253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （其余内容点简介里那个超链接就好，那就是网盘。）（网盘无法查看。2017.10.18）

**10、耐卡字幕组**

简介：据说名字来自于“可能会卡，耐心等待”，是耐卡影音论坛的字幕组。该论坛看起来跟人人影视有些类似，都有 **整合其他组的字幕资源进行压制发布** 。该组自己也有做DW新版的翻译工作。

微博：[http://weibo.com/277133550](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=36393df32ad1c8bbe3398ed6dc291de9211477f8e3fcd854897bd58bdcf8b43e&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=51&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2F277133550&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

**《神秘博士》新版S07、S08、S09、S10**

地址：

S07（含2013圣诞特辑）：[神秘博士 第七季 Doctor Who Season 7 (2012)[已更新至14集+00特集+圣诞特集]](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=3c5a1bae2643454d8ee7e8d97b0c1b32fabae2dccc56d12cb9247816dd366048&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=52&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fthread-17613-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

S08：[神秘博士 第八季 Doctor Who Season 8 (2014)[已更新12集][每周日更新]](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=f6cd321cf1d15c81503045d5fe55b7534689d6f1c9f88e6b73fb231cbb88959a&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=53&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fthread-25753-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

S09（含2015圣诞特辑）：[神秘博士 第九季 Doctor Who Season 9 (2014)[圣诞篇][每周六更新]](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=114c1af29770ad725d599d391b5c534700f738c525906fcacf64fea8db614876&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=54&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fthread-26047-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

2016圣诞特辑：[神秘博士2016圣诞特别篇 Doctor Who: The Return of Doctor Mysterio (2016)【周一】](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=a7ba95c8b720cabb19f805f5497e81ecb0cc1635ece01b65f43985c332c6469b&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=55&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fthread-29054-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

S10：[神秘博士 第十季 Doctor Who Season 10 (2017)[已更新12][每周日]](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=0d5e89bb22ddfe1aefead020892713588b26851e0aa9ece3cbac880d66174fc9&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=56&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fthread-29464-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

2017圣诞特辑：[神秘博士 第十一季 Doctor Who Season 11 (2018)[已更新圣诞特别篇]](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=52fc18aaff43d23f0a4288aebfaf96b1e90c19c23f0510d6ebc8b7df1d5a6830&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=57&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fthread-31723-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

（链接已更新。2017.12.26）

**11、擦枪字幕组**

简介：没翻到正式介绍。从招募组员的微博中能提炼出“热爱美剧”的信息。

微博：[https://weibo.com/p/1005055910965181](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=f51d3f8f68abd78b01d5c283fc558bb044f263062532a888bbd2fcc82a813749&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=58&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fp%2F1005055910965181&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

**《神秘博士》新版S10**

发布地址：

外挂字幕发布：

[s10e01](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=7239d18aa8220878472c05bad5bf9a1b5a30d01ed03cca3bb91108c1919de65d&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=59&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201704%2F00005291.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [10x02](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=9d3927a9e845809759c6a2b89b3fc479473b2a409c396d391a6ba1c56aeb3459&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=60&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201704%2F00005310.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [s10e03](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=aeb97aba5f9432176588514d8ef7d3c66c5ff1d8b29543fd45e0c19dacd0570b&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=61&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201704%2F00005348.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [10x04](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=7a878b68934083d1226cea4ed2a310b0b7ab899116381386d77191a9936daf45&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=62&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201705%2F00005391.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [10x05](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=9df3263e9b66660292ef518d2aef1ceff5da02773d87263665243426169c3764&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=63&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201705%2F00005445.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [10x06](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=10d887ece5df271ddf682d5970e938ee0f9c380b5c2269c510da21e7023aea24&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=64&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201705%2F00005494.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [S10E07](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=8711046376bf2a832dc793f9ba57ab255fd85bd55eeb11c7ea68ebe90a5af3ec&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=65&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201705%2F00005524.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [10x08](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=cad094f8cbb69af03f77ce8b262fb8fe122ea10a54c6f0f1ce1f60f81dba8aca&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=66&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201706%2F00005548.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [s10e09](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=4bfef037195f6ba2372a0b4fc53404211e8a0f98d46e0360f7dc0d7ced112c48&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=67&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201706%2F00005562.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [S10E10](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=91a978d90ba23cb15bd0ebebfd6dad82a1e7963f24713e3c4266ecd45c017089&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=68&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201706%2F00005586.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

[S10E11](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=779ec82f02105796c22cbb1250985005082ebe1c27cfbf6c3aa773c39677eba6&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=69&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201706%2F00005613.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [S10E12](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=481db4f6b4d81e070c1237aa4e7d9371632d77c5fa31694aaae2e2754faf4f49&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=70&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201707%2F00005627.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [christmas_special](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=4d4fe06341112e4e6e55535702ff5cbd4edf071501570f9840a53f4b9d638139&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=71&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fmcar.cc%2Fsrt%2F201712%2F00006401.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

外挂字幕汇总：[擦枪字幕组制作的字幕 - Sub HD](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=00f7d5711a1079aa792414057daf22041f6cbf5f3b9aedf60e8b6e9a3a47a11a&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=72&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fsubhd.com%2Fzu0%2F118%2Fd%2F26564640&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

已压制视频在线详见微博，不再一一枚举（如果搜索关键词“神秘博士”无果，可直接访问微博配图相册查看原微博……）

**12、无极电影字幕组**

简介：应是无极电影论坛专门做电影字幕的字幕组。其余信息不了解。

截至更新时进度：

2009复活节特辑《死亡星球》

[[08.20][英国][科幻][神秘博士：死亡星球][BD-RMVB/615M][中英双字][1024分辨率]](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=bb49fe5e9e7fcaf763e9787ef2ac15ae43f2743628a51cb66cce14995661dcf4&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=73&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.btwuji.com%2Fread.php%253Ftid%253D294368%2526fpage%253D15&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

2009圣诞特辑《时之终结》

上：[[08.10][英国][神秘博士09圣诞篇:时之终结][HDTV-R/520M][双字][无水印1024分辨率]](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=35ece03fb8bdf9171d9796ff17459aa6d6a94fd882632ec98a9d05fe19072fc2&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=74&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.btwuji.com%2Fread.php%253Ftid%253D309220%2526fpage%253D11&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

下：[[01.04][英国][神秘博士09圣诞篇:时之终结(下)][HDTV-R/646M][中英双字][无水印1024分辨率]](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=91251e1fd2cfce925bf2c646d9bbf9cb642c149210ea7f804fac6e42da8b0f2f&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=75&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.btwuji.com%2Fread.php%253Ftid%253D281196%2526fpage%253D30&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

PS：下载附件需注册论坛。

**13、GL字幕组**

简介：完全找不到介绍。

截至更新时进度： **《神秘博士》新版S07E0405**

发布地址：

[【GL字幕组】神秘博士第七季第四集《三人之力》 简体 字幕翻译 字幕下载 - Sub HD](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ad05d0be66b1875f2906a4766950e4a0075d424861530bb025608d6a917930cf&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=76&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fsubhd.com%2Far0%2F300598&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

备份：[http://assrt.net/xml/sub/218/218511.xml](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=5e8b94614be627be90e22b3361afef634fa1cdb8f896b37d0cb805bcf7176c77&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=77&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fassrt.net%2Fxml%2Fsub%2F218%2F218511.xml&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

[Doctor.Who.S07E05.The.Angles.Take.Manhattan 简体 字幕翻译 字幕下载 - Sub HD](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=fe02756ab99051b2c5cb1673005430a083137e96d7d32e6a891e6e4a2e0f89c3&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=78&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fsubhd.com%2Far0%2F300355&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

备份：[https://secure.assrt.net/xml/sub/218/218802.xml](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=8bd5ce1810bd0c19f4cad5ca44947ec412b7ec9800c21602141d85b483f5069f&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=79&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fsecure.assrt.net%2Fxml%2Fsub%2F218%2F218802.xml&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

##  **CLASS**

介绍：《CLASS》（幻翔定名“异事奇班”，另有译名“神秘校园”和台译“[超時空少俠](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=a04bc0b6856336d08bbbac9c18183f792e7ca66201be95d7fd8aa7b6db6604c2&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=80&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fnowtv.now.com%2Fnow-select%2FC201410140000001%2F201610250335229%253Flang%253Dzh&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)”，对应DW=“超时空奇侠”），《神秘博士》的衍生剧。

主线是Coal Hill School里的青少年的历险，4个主要学生角色分别是Charlie、April、Ram 和Tanya，还有老师Miss Quill。剧情方面争议较大，主要集中于前几集编剧飙车刹不住、剧情扯蛋多、人物塑造飘等。 **已腰斩。**

Coal Hill School（通译“煤山中学”或“煤山初中”）也是神秘博士老版最初的起点之一，1963年初始集便是从第一任博士外孙女Susan Foreman就读的这所中学出发，带着两名该校任课老师Ian Chesterton和Barbara Wright，踏上波澜壮阔的宇宙征程。

  
在本剧开播50周年周年SP《博士之日》中，也提到时任女伴Clara Oswin Oswald在此任教。（彩蛋：截图的牌子上倒数第二行有个校领导叫I. Chersterton，似乎暗示着Ian后来当上了校领导。）

**1、幻翔字幕组**

发布：

**《异事奇班》S01（全）+预告+部分采访**

[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=9eae275597ed380ba72b14f219a7987162fdcca5013afa40027a95e659faa9e9&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=81&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2F1824329257%2FFkPxFr1dE&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

预告+部分采访→[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=290d4e4b95ef5aa71d3b4e55b214e4d046c632b6a07b66ec866cdf7bc5f1375d&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=82&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fcapricaofkobol%253Ffrom%253Dprofile%2526wvr%253D5%2526loc%253Dinfdomain%2526is_all%253D1%2526is_search%253D1%2526key_word%253D%2525E5%2525BC%252582%2525E4%2525BA%25258B%2525E5%2525A5%252587%2525E7%25258F%2525AD%2523_0&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

（备份：[幻翔字幕组B站专用发布号](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ea2a6a8617f9b8cf9bd759962800a712d45c6b67b500c789e5bb2e1486e911ed&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=83&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fspace.bilibili.com%2F5891723%253Fspm_id_from%253D333.338.viewbox_report.5%2523%2Fvideo%253Fkeyword%253Dclass&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)）

**2、人人影视（ZiMuZu）**

截至更新时进度：

 **《神秘校园》** （CLASS） **S01（全）**

发布：

神秘校园：[http://www.zimuzu.tv/gresource/34838](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=3bcadf2832af09a05e17d2eb19f51d9b5586dc5ef9245a2e14e4fdcfb99b063c&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=84&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.zimuzu.tv%2Fgresource%2F34838&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**3、冰冰字幕组**

简介：专注英剧（及纪录片和电影）七年；网络上资料极少，组员低调神秘，腐国迷妹居多；看似风格冷淡，实则xxxx；永远人手不足，总是期待着能抢到首发但却无奈总是抢不到，且有着迷之组名的“冰冰字幕组”（2017.01.31 来自冰冰字幕组官博娘私信回复）。

微博：[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=1bdea4cd24afdb66052a470f0faab8fb2a244de19e675fbd9ea8829b66d9ed62&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=85&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F1073477450&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

网站：[http://www.icezmz.com/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=6e4c04acefe9de51e48bc666cfd3e107af22847fe1a1705722a79060e007a918&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=86&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.icezmz.com%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

发布：

**《异事奇班》（CLASS）S01全**

[http://www.bilibili.com/video/av8100190/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=96c7610a419284398fbd0afa8f153b9adcb3b0a5e4ffd55cb11799cb986ff9e2&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=87&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav8100190%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （已失效。2017.10.18）

备份：[https://www.icezmz.com/detail/113](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=147d7b65a91e0ba9bbf0e38c5e26b6930e5d91207336134aed6b4a5303c2f1c1&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=88&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fwww.icezmz.com%2Fdetail%2F113&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

[【英剧/BBC】异事奇班Class主演Q＆A问答合集【中字】](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=2279d90d11b296a27e0794a9ff0fd6403ce17483792343cb4b0b7da3abf29467&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=89&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav8380985%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) 翻译、压制by@七里六七千和@起名苦手大黄酱

##  **TORCHWOOD**

《火炬木小组》（TORCHWOOD）是《神秘博士》的衍生剧。主要讲述了虚构的火炬木研究院第三分部（位于卡迪夫）的故事。火炬木研究院主要工作是研究超自然现象和事物。该剧与《神秘博士》不同，有成人情节，有关于LGBT主题的讨论。笔者虽然没看过此剧，但此剧虐心之名远播，应有编剧Russell T Davies（RTD）先生的功劳。

其灵魂人物杰克上校（Captain Jack Harkness）也在新版《神秘博士》中登场，与九任和十任两位博士成为很♂好的伙♂伴。

**1、幻翔字幕组**

截至更新时进度： **《火炬木小组》S01-S03** （S04好像坑了）

资源整合贴：[http://bbs.flyine.net/thread-235606-1-1.html](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ef98636034b3ea7f200c766b9fbca7cafea098432b12db493feb158fc39eed30&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=90&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.flyine.net%2Fthread-235606-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**2、人人影视（ZiMuZu）**

截至更新时进度：

 **《火炬木小组》全4季资源** （其中部分是 **风软** 的、部分是 **幻翔** 的），及其他周边资源

发布地址：

火炬木：[http://www.zimuzu.tv/resource/26410](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=16781f1396a19c44023e32badb8536c780f463b5fda4f6cfad9dbe65616a81a8&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=91&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.zimuzu.tv%2Fresource%2F26410&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**3、TW发电小组**

简介：为大家制作高清重制的火炬木剧集。

微博：[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=da56cf5f842e8476685a8a4a4c7c8a4a924c33887f4115502389c3ba28f137e4&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=92&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fwww.weibo.com%2Fu%2F6630970710&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

S01E01-E04

**4、EU字幕组**

简介：一个有很多Whovian（神秘博士粉丝）的《邪恶力量》（Supernatural）字幕组。凭着爱他们做了足足一季《火炬木》，还有其他一些DW的相关资源（近期似乎暂无DW相关作品译制的计划）。

微博：[http://weibo.com/euer](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ae49c27f4dc016a24bf3a3de707763f2a63adb24ad42f7ce9e9120c5053b5979&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=93&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Feuer&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

**《火炬木小组》S04全集**

**《The story of River Song》** （BBC蓝光）

从Doctor River Song的视角讲述了她的时间线上的故事顺序。

**Karen Gillan 《The One Show》2012**

看点：关于非健全运动员的分级科普、介绍和采访等；Nicholas Briggs带着打雷变声器侵略车站和超市……

※Nicholas Briggs为新版中Dalek、Cyberman的配音者，他还是Big Finnish的编剧和配音。

  
图为幻翔译制的50周年特别短片《五个博士-五十周年小复播》截图.

在线地址：[http://www.56.com/u87/v_NzI5NjQwNDQ.html](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=3a0a73cf9452752ea6fd2f258ae19a854a7890bbd642a009d76cd64205b7965b&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=94&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.56.com%2Fu87%2Fv_NzI5NjQwNDQ.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

发布：[【EU字幕组】SUPERNATURAL 全部资源整理](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=1be04adc758bf28e19a9379f5aeb20ff7c28bbc42c4f78193738464e4c12bdb7&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=95&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.zero666.com%2Fviewthread.php%253Ftid%253D2044%2526extra%253Dpage%25253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （有部分资源如KG的节目等已失效）

**原幻翔论坛备份链接已失效。资源可通过该组微博，验证添加“天翼云分享群”获取。（已核实 2016.10.05）**

## SARAH JANE ADVENTURES & K-9

  
当年的莎拉·简和K-9

  
Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith, with K9, in the Doctor Who episode School Reunion. Photograph: Adrian Rogers/BBC

  
《莎拉·简大冒险》第四季DVD封面

介绍：《莎拉·简大冒险》由《神秘博士》监制拉塞尔·T·戴维斯（RTD）原创，及由伊丽莎白·斯莱登（Elisabeth Sladen）主演。本剧是长寿科幻电视剧《神秘博士》的外传，讲述一名调查记者莎拉·简·史密斯（Sarah Jane Smith）不断发现企图侵略地球的外星人并击退他们，帮助迷途的外星人回家的故事。（Wikipedia）

莎拉·简是一名调查记者，也是老版中第三、四任博士搭档，她的美、智慧和独立的性格等特质给人留下深刻印象。该角色在新版DW也有出现，在S02E03中 _School Reunion_ ，她与Rose Tyler“争风吃醋”的情节，被Mickey Smith调侃为“前妻和老婆的修罗场”（the missus and the ex）；在S04E13中，她察觉事态不妥，自己开展独立调查，更与博士强强联手，和众同伴一齐飙TARDIS的场景，更让人一见难忘。

因演员本人离世等原因，本剧遗憾停播。

插播一套老版同伴解说（写贴子时新版还没出完）：

[博士新旧companion图解（上）：The Doctor’s Boys](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=0c4593d51eb0b9caf96fbba4fc1f5d6b51c000c92bf5a61dc13d1dbbebbcd3fd&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=96&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.flyine.net%2Fthread-50121-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

[博士新旧companion图解（下）：The Doctor’s Girls](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ed8c898695f80b019b81f982bbd20f1abb0c16c00a9cd8bd2a4c4816e44386ee&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=97&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.flyine.net%2Fthread-91900-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

电视剧《K-9》和1981年单元剧《机械狗K-9与同伴》（K-9 and Company，试播一集）均为《神秘博士》衍生剧集。

了解详情可点击：[【图片】【衍生剧】新版K9简介](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=82c8cdd3ac4ab7ff167e261f02a38fe52ac46b3f98db371a3c6ebd4a8a775fcb&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=98&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Ftieba.baidu.com%2Fp%2F3637952732%253Fsee_lz%253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) by OscarLqs

K-9，也即犬的英文canine谐音，在欧美地区常被作为警犬的统称。而DW中的K-9，是指一头不会汪汪叫的锡皮智能机器狗（上图后排），在老版和新版DW中作为博士及莎拉·简等人的得力助手，深受广大人民群众喜爱。

  
虽然喜爱的人民群众里可能不包括这位米奇小朋友（……）。新版S02E03截图。

**1、幻翔字幕组**

截至更新时进度：《莎拉·简大冒险》第1、4季

发布：

人人（转存）：[http://www.zimuzu.tv/resource/30589](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=3af16bb15483ffaf70b2238bf34b360b8da19d978b3c1680470a57b100178db7&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=99&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.zimuzu.tv%2Fresource%2F30589&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)（第1、4季为幻翔译制，2、3、5季应为生肉）

资源整合贴：[http://bbs.flyine.net/thread-235606-1-1.html](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=95b8fb1c4aaa071a4c71dc76fb49d8cfff9493375389dd3b821dd0512e0e967d&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=100&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.flyine.net%2Fthread-235606-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**2、伊甸园字幕组**

截至更新时进度：《莎拉简大冒险》S02、S03

资源参见本贴（并无系统整理）：[http://bbs.flyine.net/thread-235606-1-1.html](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=5acaa18d8c5b2390d5c2d29eeea3f20592ba01026192a69c76d5b062ac9f93fa&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=101&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.flyine.net%2Fthread-235606-1-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**3、SK字幕组**

简介：主力《Sarah Jane大冒险》 **高清版** 和《K-9》的译制，目前正在重制《莎拉简大冒险》全集高清版的译制。

微博：[http://weibo.com/u/5326661396](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=16859efbf8ec0a0c4a84465894765c9421d12fb84032bfd35b12e421252e1a6f&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=102&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F5326661396&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

**《莎拉简大冒险》高清重制：**

S01全。

S02E01-E06。（2017.12.26确认）

※本季主要外星人角色Slitheen，他们在新版九任时期的S01E04《伦敦来了外星人》中也出现过。特技是心灵传输/瞬移，以及伪装成其他人，在额头拉开拉链就会现出原形。

**《莎拉简大冒险》未高清重制（本部分已失效，仅作存档用途）**

※加粗字以外的标题都是我脑补的，不服你打我啊

S02E01 《最后一头烤土豆》（上、下）

※这两集都是讲战斗狂种族Sontaran中，有一头与博士有旧怨的，留在地球，伺机侵略的故事。Sontaran因头部长得太像土豆，故本集中官方也再次吐槽称之为“烤土豆”。（在十一任的剧情中，有一头土豆成为了博士的小伙♂伴，他常常被直呼“土豆”。）

 **S03E05、S03E06 《莎拉简的婚礼》** （上、下）

※十任联动集。

**S04E05、S04E06 《博士之死》** （上、下）

※十一任联动集。另一位老版旅伴Jo Grant（三任同伴，图中金发者）也一同出现。

S05E01、S05E02 《SKY》（上、下）

S05E03、S05E04 《Clyde Langer的诅咒》 （上、下）

※Clyde Langer（后排黑皮小伙），天才画家，Sarah家儿子Luke（前排左一）的同学兼好基友。本集是围绕他的作品发生的事件的剧集，此外S03E09、E10的《蒙娜丽莎的复仇》也是以此为中心的。

S05E05、S05E06 《一个其实没在这儿的男人》（上下）（[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Man_Who_Never_Was_(The_Sarah_Jane_Adventures)](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=a6b19144b89435d4472be3c5d45834ae3165d8e392b2d221fd935fbaa060c4c3&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=103&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FThe_Man_Who_Never_Was_%2528The_Sarah_Jane_Adventures%2529&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)）

全部已发布资源：

[http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3498982696](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=8fa6d3670f571e60daa2f50c3519fd537b6a03aec84e75d81911bcc2d96289b7&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=104&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Ftieba.baidu.com%2Fp%2F3498982696&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**3.1、红蜻蜓工作室**

简介：SK字幕组组员ufohk2000以此名义发布。

截至更新时进度：

**《莎拉简大冒险》第五季部分集数译制**

 

> 民间翻译 由于本应出演女主角的Elisabeth Sladen不幸去世，所以第五季没拍完，但是已经拍完了6集   
>  原英文字幕由Red Bee Media Ltd制作   
>  3、4集中文字幕由 **wmrworldwide** 翻译   
>  其余由红蜻蜓工作室翻译

在线资源：[http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1220830/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=d618b6b268864533f4332574bb62f39e789a8b3a3a2dda449508b92aba4ce53d&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=105&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav1220830%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （内附其他1-4季译制成品在线链接，其中1、4季为幻翔译制，2、3季有YDY和S&K的片源）（已失效。2017.10.18）

外挂备份：[http://www.zmdown.com/subinfo/256276](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=bdf753717b3ee5e1253a0fee4d999dac74cd504861589eb07acb0ebfe3a864eb&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=106&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.zmdown.com%2Fsubinfo%2F256276&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)（打不开。2017.10.18）

[http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3320341685?see_lz=1](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=b31c29a440320aef0c127a67ae64cc31523dc7dfc2f4397b6fbe9d13170a9900&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=107&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Ftieba.baidu.com%2Fp%2F3320341685%253Fsee_lz%253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （对其他组的外挂字幕进行了校正，新增S05E03-S05E06。已失效。2017.12.28）

[http://www.163sub.com/download/2033fd85-b562-47db-8948-49fe91ffb07e](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=6dd575e818e0d7cfe02d02e0dfba6bcce9145db4ed3703dfdc16fc73ded8b1ac&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=108&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.163sub.com%2Fdownload%2F2033fd85-b562-47db-8948-49fe91ffb07e&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （仍然有效。2017.12.28）

**4、夕阳中的月光**

简介：这位小伙伴翻译了衍生剧《K-9》的特别篇《机械狗K-9与同伴（女孩最好的朋友）》。

截至更新时进度：

**《K-9和它的小伙伴》**

发布：[http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3159142031](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=f7040a542233ad993732efeeb7b69c065cbb56b826ebfad73db560303bf30a47&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=109&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Ftieba.baidu.com%2Fp%2F3159142031&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （含《K-9》一季全电视剧资源生肉。）

转存在线：[http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2377125/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=dd9e61663fa39802b5de390e59181a220794d8d50396086db0079fbd2aaf8e83&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=110&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav2377125%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （仍然有效。2017.12.28）

## CLASSIC WHO

  
老版博士们。上面三位博士的扮演者已经回Gallifrey了。

  
剧集停，漫画连载不停。此图应为电影上映前的博士群像。

介绍：老版《神秘博士》通常指1989年停播前剧集（一至七任博士）+1996年电影（八任博士）。

※集数后跟的小写字母a、b、c、d…代表该集的第1、2、3、4…部分。

而S01S01中，第二个"S”表示Serial，即大集，相对的E则是指Episode，小集。部分字幕组沿用新版Episode分集方式，请诸君领会精神。

[【图片】老版遗失剧集整理【剧透慎入】【不定期更新】](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=8858ddd8e822391d682a0214e386cc841109a6dc21fcf7847bcec0818b3e9eb7&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=111&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Ftieba.baidu.com%2Fp%2F4937013246%253Fsee_lz%253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)  **by BakerArcher**

[Jamie McCrimmon的另一个结局--The Laird of McCrimmon](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=458a1f593c19665740a2934a1ebadb56c9edde97a42f3159c9fd0bdd6547c4d8&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=112&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Ftieba.baidu.com%2Fp%2F5510979542%253Fsee_lz%253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)  **by BakerArcher**

[【翻译+整理】Doctor Who：The Lost Stories（一任）](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=21f5357690e5fa8bfc3722a4427fe8460cb5a7530216d56616e4f0aa18f56f17&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=113&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Ftieba.baidu.com%2Fp%2F5520430486%253Fsee_lz%253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)  **by BakerArcher** （lost story指的是废弃剧本）

**1、冷歌字幕组**

简介：无正式名称，姑且以最初发起人的名字命名。主要翻译老版DW资源（现已数年无更新，2017.12.26）。

截至更新时进度：

《神秘博士》（括号中前半部分是有资源的集数，后半部分是已有和应有的分集数量）

一任博士：

S01S01（abcd 4/4）

S01S02（abcdefg 7/7）

S01S03（ab 2/2）

S02S03（ab 3/3）

S02S04（abcd 4/4）

S02S05（abcdef 6/6）

Doctor Who and the daleks（电影）

四任博士：

S12S02（abcd 4/4）

S12S03（ab 2/2）

S14S06（a 1/6）

五任博士：

S19S02（abc 3/4）

S19S03（abc 3/4）

S19S04（abd 3/4）

S19S05（ab 2/2）

六任博士：

S22S04（b 1/3）

资源汇总：

[【资源下载】老版神秘博士资源下载](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=93eb597568f6bba3764572ac024d1d52beeeaffae19ea1ca155860dc88e1b1e8&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=114&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fbbs.flyine.net%2Fforum.php%253Fmod%253Dviewthread%2526tid%253D235298&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)（汇总）

→[微盘](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=07ddf964c13be3824bff79cb6613d97765b5536e8cab061173aee787c5b3fbbf&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=115&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fvdisk.weibo.com%2Flc%2FAh9z10XsV637RaFT&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) 密码：P78A （有部分集数重复）

部分在线：

[【1963版神秘博士】公元前十万年【4集全】【自压中字】](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=98dfbf4d6e89993df69a405a1dcf6ec0739dc36f1522c07d5e57ff54fe61b54e&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=116&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav887691%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)[【1963版神秘博士】戴立克【7集全】【自压中字】](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=071f5e01d54793962d623bf2d6b68f5050d69ebae85b6f396d555d945f898231&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=117&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav911834%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)（已失效。2017.10.18）

**1.1、isaakfvkampfer**

简介：从目前掌握情况来看，他对冷歌组的资源进行了补完和修正。此外提供了相当多各种各样的DW周边资源，例如Confidential（幕后揭秘）、广播剧、有声书、游戏、纪录片等。

微博：[http://weibo.com/isaakfvkampfer](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=089db4226a2897ba2af0f3409e915795edb8e000799b32e869bb9e7ad0996cfc&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=118&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fisaakfvkampfer&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

《神秘博士》（括号中前半部分是有资源的集数，后半部分是已有和应有的分集数量）

四任博士：

S15S06（ab 2/6）

五任博士：

S19S02（abcd  **4** /4）

S19S03（abcd  **4** /4）

S19S04（abcd  **4** /4）

S19S05（ab 2/2）

S21S06（abcd 4/4）

六任博士：

S22S04（b 1/3）

资源汇总：[(150301）主要资源汇总帖（6大部分）-isaakfvkampfer](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=2d85b8e70fd03ae6c09dc2aac90455169db01f205b2d27523c91a90220ad57df&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=119&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fisaakfvkampfer.lofter.com%2Fpost%2F1cd1fea1_62ef56f&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**2、Classic Who字幕组**

简介：致力于《神秘博士》老版资源翻译，及《神秘博士》安利推广。目前因种种原因暂停更新中。 **请求翻译支援，请求翻译支援，请求翻译支援！**

微博：[http://weibo.com/p/1005055173795657/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ed75b4dfa0d866440d23ef90d16c77e4a401c025d23c7689984b3318c7ac8cc1&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=120&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fp%2F1005055173795657%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

B站：[http://space.bilibili.com/10097929/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=2eca5e9f07731c1eeb3ed2bd9497b0f84e74105c51c3dcd7fae73196bb1e49b8&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=121&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fspace.bilibili.com%2F10097929%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （因新版版权被买了关老版什么事的版权原因，资源已全部下架。(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻）

树屋备份：[http://treehousesub.com/forum-98-1.html](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=1cc55e2ca018d83056f2479a63ab5d67e7ac9fad002cbdcdde92be11b7972305&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=122&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Ftreehousesub.com%2Fforum-98-1.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

截至更新时进度：

**《神秘博士》老版一任博士S01-S03 S04S03(1) S12S04**

**部分剧集的intro和outro** （与新版的幕后揭秘有些类似）

以下开始王婆卖瓜啦！谁都别阻止我！我不会停的！

 

> 我组从老版神秘博士第一季开始逐集译制，目标是 **为大家带来完整的神秘博士老版资源，终结老版资源翻译不全的状况。**  
>  由于BBC曾经遗失部分资料，导致老版神秘博士资源不完整，后来Loose Cannon团队修复了这些资源。这些修复资源往往仅有音频，画面则是凭借有限的照片和影像拼凑修复出来的，需要一些带旁白的黑框来介绍剧情。这样的修复资源比较像 **幻灯片** 。另外他们请到了参演的演员来拍摄引言（intro）和结语（outro），我组也会翻译这些修复资源和相关介绍，保证资源的完整性。  
>  我组有一治不好的病，叫OCD（强迫症），字幕整体质量良心有保证，无论是翻译、轴、字体、特效整体质量都值得表扬。我组微博脑洞清奇，爱好串剧，风格逗比，时常强行串剧，串新版DW还是小意思，串POI、SPN、《飞出个未来》等剧分分钟让你笑得懵逼。  
>  by王婆1号：[描季](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=e7b9175728c561cb964a18effc2d9124f60258f3d6c02b2194c369c1abf4840d&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=123&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F1733388330&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) 王婆2号 ：[@饺子骑士](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=73d26679b26fb9c8a7e501a36e4c451baefda46507bc648adaccbc477e7906ec&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=124&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.zhihu.com%2Fpeople%2F129bd13bbb6fb25ae29a691766adfa69&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) 王婆3号：本人

最后例行招人↓↓↓

本组长期缺英语翻译、翻译和翻译！欢迎报名！添加企鹅群 **69666475** ，加入WHOVIAN伟大的家族事业吧！

  
图是我P的，原图系战时募兵海报，作者为McClelland Barclay

**3、iCelery军团**

简介：《神秘博士》老版字幕组。虽然看组名就知道是五任博士粉，不过并不局限于此，他们会翻译新版和老版的常规剧集和电影、各种有趣的老版短漫、广告、访谈等周边资源，偶尔还会搬运YTB精彩的DW剪辑视频。

微博：[http://weibo.com/u/5230144369](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=db07f4030a2f3c31b2a60fb0ea499415e647c185214698b28057b241de0393dd&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=125&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F5230144369&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

B站：[http://space.bilibili.com/5049134/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=6c8ed396634703be3ed95a8d21c486a34bd6f62b82037d762c39830af481d0b1&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=126&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fspace.bilibili.com%2F5049134%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （正剧全下架。2018.10.06）

 **资源汇总** ：

[http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3798219130?see_lz=1](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ca461aa862f78c49efbe3f4550e7cc82597c897e728ae66127889b92c330c5be&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=127&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Ftieba.baidu.com%2Fp%2F3798219130%253Fsee_lz%253D1&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （并不完整，最后更新于2015年8月。）

现有进度汇总：[度盘](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ba132361278269af22fd2242ff4e7c5f6b34532004c0840894fba399ec879df8&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=128&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fpan.baidu.com%2Fs%2F1gheYPYb&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) 密码：6e66 （官方合集更新分享。2017.02.23）

截至更新时进度：

常规剧集：

一任博士：

**S02S02 打雷入侵地球**

二任博士：

**S04S02 死亡列车一号车厢——十号星球**

**S06S07（P1-10+花絮，完结）**

（官博原话：因为我们是打算从三任开始翻，为了保证三任剧集的连贯性就把二任重生集也顺便翻了）

三任博士：

**S07E01-04、S08E01-02**

**S11S05 死亡列车三号车厢——蜘蛛星球**

四任博士：

 **S17S？ Shada** （这集是未播出集，到1992年才第一次面世，有同名官方小说《沙达》）

**S18S07 死亡列车四号车厢——Logopolis**

五任博士：

**S19S01-S07全**

**S20S01-S06全**

**S21S01-S06**

六任博士：

**S21E07（全）**

**S22E01-E06全（E22E04为特别篇《两个博士》）**

**S23E01-E14全**

七任博士：

**S24S01 死亡列车六号车厢——Time and the Rani**

**S24S02-04**

**S25S01-04（附官方鬼畜MV）**

**S26S01-04**

九任博士：

**S01S12 死亡列车九号车厢——BAD WOLF（720P重制）**

十二任博士：

**S08S01-03**

电影/特别篇：

**（电影版）神秘博士与戴立克（1965）**

**（电影版）达莱克斯入侵地球（1966）**

**（10周年特别篇）三个博士和时间维度（S10E01）（1973）**

**（20周年特别篇正片+花絮）五个博士（1983）**

**（官方动画）Shalka的尖叫**

**50周年乐高短片**

**2014圣诞特辑Last Christmas**

官方弃疗（×

**经典的起源——戴立克的起源幕后访谈**

[http://www.bilibili.com/video/av3868471/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=7e66dd999692eb0bef6925726dd66109e96336a6a64869488ca854bf3dcb8f24&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=129&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav3868471%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**《粉丝秀》回顾法师**

[http://weibo.com/5230144369/E2huv4ibX](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=90b912fe5753694fc83f4845d67f1b71a9e37c4826786d690e2b9565b4eb06da&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=130&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2F5230144369%2FE2huv4ibX&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

**再访神秘博士系列：**

**第五、第六、第七、第八任博士**

……

 **尾声** （BBC1989年停播始末纪录片）

**五任驾到**

内容简介：

DT连同五任时期STAFF等狂吹芹菜，终于成功娶到了芹菜和自己的女儿（×

五任从出场到谢幕的纪录片（√

[http://weibo.com/5230144369/DFoMKgMYe](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=4d69f29f5db1a23020e7a3b1828422f4de4522fb59d16ba285b9903821cd9638&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=131&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2F5230144369%2FDFoMKgMYe&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

  
有whovian煞有介事地给“时间旅行一团乱”的伦理梗作了详细解释。

老梗解释：十任博士演员David Tennant的妻子Georgia Moffett（昵称“小妈妈”，在剧中饰演十任的女儿Jenny），在现实中是五任博士Peter Davison的女儿。于是有了“博士娶了自己的女儿，还管自己叫岳父”以及“爸爸我怀了你的孩子”的伦理梗。五任博士曾说自己受到过最怪的粉丝礼物是外孙……五任博士“芹菜”的外号，则是来源于左胸上别着的芹菜，除了装饰还可食用。

  
Geogia去片场探班并与十二任博士扮演者Peter Capaldi合影。

老梗拓展：“咱们女儿在我手上！”

粉丝作品：

**老版粉丝剧集——Devious S06E07(050) Bonus**

**（麦哥）绑架芹菜**

**CW入坑安利！** （主五任博士，新老版无差别串联）

[http://weibo.com/p/1001603934908685900556](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=201f3987937f86dc98c8fb6241ae075ac49c11b51a96b8083becdcacbb9ed0c7&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=132&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fp%2F1001603934908685900556&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

科普：

[【iCelery】【科普向】博士与Davros的爱恨（划掉）千年恩怨](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=e74a90667b3d72d7d860159f8cb0a6cc21d88d53dd67db6e0eb1907ca8de2d21&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=133&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fp%2F1001603893821552390583&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) [【iCelery】科普向 关于Karn维基上的介绍](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=311ef3c82cedda0388385c9658ba611efb43e5861a0f982c618edacae3eff25d&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=134&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fp%2F1001603886567478412373&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

另有若干剪辑视频、新老版预告片和访谈等。

**4、United-Whovian-Kingdom字幕组**

介绍：前身为“神秘博士兴趣组”，又名U.W.K字幕组。无更多详尽资料，在人人发布页面上有如此留言“我们字幕组将定期发布老板字幕，欢迎观片”“我们现在刚开始做，基本一星期一集”。

 

> 各位Whovian们好，各种原因，近日翻译进度缓慢，为了不影响大家的体验，所以小U们经过了一个月的休整，隆重推出了一下几个板块：  
>  1 神秘博士科普文章（U-Science）  
>  人工手写，纯原创  
>  2 神秘博士漫画（U-Comic）  
>  人工翻译，清晰画质  
>  3 最新资讯（U-News）  
>  由于最近更新更新慢的原因，推送不了有字幕的啊，只能给大家练听力，实在抱歉！  
>  ——来自微信公众号公告

截至更新时进度：

S12E03P02-02、S12E05P01-04、S13E1-4（此处分集存疑）

发布：[【英剧】《神秘博士1963版》](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=7288bdfe75c8babfdd624dd959a0445164a64c09609af8074417cd7ab14619e9&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=135&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.zimuzu.tv%2Fresource%2F26913&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

  
他们的公众号介绍。信息寥寥。

## 特别节目

 **《Never Mind The Buzzcocks》（乐坛毒舌嗡嗡鸡）S23E12 DW特辑** （2009年12月）

简介：一个音乐类猜谜节目。

[破烂熊字幕组](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=06c595120ac35f8eab822298c0096fbc197a67abd53d9a42cb782da2d54f51d9&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=136&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fu%2F1657107101&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)翻译版：

转存1：[http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1629888/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=4fc775b8f1730feb48d104672c955c6d945d0043bc320ab0dddfef293daf3ee8&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=137&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav1629888%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

转存2：[http://www.bilibili.com/video/av950763/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=ac42a5f5ba811a52d46ccf8b5e65a92d81f461cb306311519e2a5a8118b162da&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=138&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav950763%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

（[原论坛](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=3e2eaed0878197c545d0a1629cca21d69519ec02d8d65d4de21adf6e55263240&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=139&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.ragbear.com%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)发布链接未开放注册，实在打不开）

[英国综艺《智者为王》Weakest Link神秘博士特别集](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=bb44cc2b9ac0f6aa104f3e6580d8a8f56716df99a548199411f06a8c4602f959&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=140&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav1712410%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （有 **部分** 野生字幕。）

  
节目截图

介绍：《智者为王》（英文：Weakest Link）是一个源自英国的电视游戏节目，世界多处地方均有制作当地版本。英文原名Weakest Link解作“最弱一环”。游戏节目中，各个参赛者要一个接一个连续正确解答问题，才能获得最高奖金，情况犹如锁链中一环扣一环。每回合参赛者会互相投票选出该回合的“最弱一环”，他会被主持人驱逐出局离场。

关于本特别集的一些梗的介绍：[https://www.douban.com/note/343252368/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=22ab1c8c5a84368c85fd7648addcd9f63de0507ad370f32267c951836c8d580e&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=141&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fwww.douban.com%2Fnote%2F343252368%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) by 图安一记

另外，在新版DWS01E12  _Bad Wolf_ 中，Rose曾参与这项游戏的外星山寨版。

## 纪录片

 **科幻真史（The Real History of Science Fiction）** （2014年4月）

介绍：BBC在2014年制作的科幻作品纪录片，里面记录了自有胶片以来所有优秀经典的科幻作品。每一集都将为你揭开这些不朽杰作的幕后故事，并围绕机器人、太空、入侵和时间这四个主题追溯科幻类型的发展。本纪录片将告诉你为何科幻不仅仅只是一种类型…《科幻真史》将为你打开一扇通往无数平行宇宙的大门：一个让人流连忘返又迷失其中的奇妙世界。

  
片中有不少DW新版的演员客串（比如图中的Karen Gillan），以及DW中各种怪物和经典片段等。

[宇宙尽头的餐馆老板](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=765776ac76d4be16cddfde6068e0b451b7ea084e3dc7551dbbc2c3b0f096e57a&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=142&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2Fcoffeeaddrum&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)翻译版本：

**[纪录片]科幻真史The Real History of Science Fiction E01-E03**

E01-02：[http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2596609/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=c8904e766f48d34d7adbcc21634644977badc15181d06651df15538abf403476&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=143&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav2596609%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （已失效）

备份：[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=0b3263937247af7c7f19414bb4bc4e9f8ea6916d78e5dbaea076e1434765f635&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=144&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2F1869984221%2FC2LuaA1vh&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （仍然有效，2017.12.26确认）

E03：[http://www.bilibili.com/video/av2791416/](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=c1dc8a8cc3dc9cba0a72f64683c30c616c9da058203c7ec7491cecfb0628e448&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=145&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav2791416%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （已失效）

备份：[Sina Visitor System](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=792aeef0fa80b1c7b9d865b84ddc7fdeafafd04f5f145756794010b8e34ceed3&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=146&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fweibo.com%2F1869984221%2FCxaPq7adJ&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （仍然有效，2017.12.26确认）

爱奇艺翻译版：

[科幻真史-纪录片](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=e9af87130b2c7c45fa9a12424508109d8d28c5dbcd0d0021eb44218226af79c0&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=147&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttp%253A%2F%2Fwww.iqiyi.com%2Fa_19rrhae0hx.html&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web) （共4集，2-4集仅限VIP收看）

英字生肉：

[【BBC明日世界】地外科幻历史纪录片（英字）](https://beacon.zhihu.com/c?c=5650ac6bfd67b49c7c6f1979e696bb7aaf733b194d21059c2eb2848ad3c149db&i=bf7973f1b6b347cb81d00fee0128ed5e&s=148&t=1539637691&u=https%3A%2F%2Flink.zhihu.com%2F%3Ftarget%3Dhttps%253A%2F%2Fwww.bilibili.com%2Fvideo%2Fav1922162%2F&utm_campaign=email_admin&utm_source=zhihu-web)

 


End file.
